One Heart Two Many
by Estella.B.Darlington
Summary: Seth Clearwater's best friend comes to town. Blah blah blah. I can't write a summary, please read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story (on this site at least). This chapter isn't very good but I promise they'll get better!!! Thanks so much for reading! **

* * *

Today was the day. I, Seth Clearwater, otherwise known as Wolfboy245 in the gaming world, would be on level thirty nine. Pfft, and to think they doubted me, ME! They said, Seth your crazy you won't get that far in just two weeks but look at me now. Level thirty nine and feeling better then ever.

**Wolfboy245:** _See? Thirty nine? Believe me now?_

**PrincessMick03:** _Pfft, that was just luck._

**Wolfboy245:** _LUCK?! LUUCKK?! Are you mad woman?! That was SKILL._

**PrincessMick03:** _Whatever helps you sleep at night Seth._

Mikayla Anne Anderson, or Mickey for short, was my best friend besides the pack. She was the only person who really let me be me, the guys were cool and all but I was always known as the little guy, the baby, the youngest, the overly hyperactive one, which by the way was uncalled for. I mean honestly, a guy has a few Red Bulls and makes a couple of jokes and he's labeled the 'hyper one' for life.

**PrincessMick03:**_So am I still coming to visit you over there in..what's it called again?_

**Wolfboy245:**_ La Push. Jeez your going to get lost and your familys gonna kill me!_

**PrincessMick03:**_ Oh shush, I won't get lost. I mean, I probably won't get lost...what are the chances?_

**Wolfboy245:**_ Knowing you the chances are good._

Things were going good until the guys busted in my room jumping around and yelling, thats when all hell broke loose.

"Not again!" Jacob yelled, he was like the big brother I never had. The very annoying big brother I never had. "Seth, your addicted man get some help already!"

"Addicted?! I'm not addic-!"

Jake cut me off, "You know what they always say the first step is acceptance, so just say it. I, Seth Clearwater..." His voice trailed off as he ducked down eye level to where I was sitting so he good look me in the eye. "Come on you can do it"

I rolled my eyes, fine if this was the game he wanted to play, "I, Seth Clearwater"

"Am completely and utterly addicted to the worlds worst ga-"

"It's not the worlds worst game, it's really good!" Everyone snorted at my comment, they had be trying to convince me to stop playing for weeks. "And I'm not obsessive"

"Ha! See? I said ADDICTED. You came up with obsessive all on your own." Jake laughed. "Now admit it!" He got me in a head lock as he licked one of his fingers threatening to give me a wet willy.

_Bling_ Mickey messaged me. _Bling_ And again.

"Fine! Fine! I, Seth Clearwater, am completely-"

"and utterly" Embry added with a smile as I glared at him.

"and utterly addicted to the worlds worst game" I mumbled the last part. "Now let go"

Quil leaned over my computer, reading what Mickey had wrote, "I've gotta go, can't wait to meet you tomorrow" He read out loud sounding almost bored with what she said. Here we go, another rant about me having friends over the internet. It wasn't that weird, she was cool, she liked the things I did whats so wrong with that?

Suddenly a bunch of eyes were on me, "Your actually going to _meet_ her?" Embry asked.

"Well..." I started trying to think of what to say. "That was the plan?" I nervously said. It sounded more like a question though, my good mood just took a turn for the worst. Nice job guys.

They all rolled there eyes, some pinched between there eyes almost as if to say 'What are we going to do with you?' with out voicing it.

"How do you know this isn't some old fat guy looking for someone to kill?" I sighed. Great, now she was fat, and a man. Before she was just a geek to them. "What are you gonna do if an old guy come with a knife instead of this girl?"

"I'm a werewolf" I laughed. "Even if Mickey does turn out to be a Michael, I could rip her, his, head off if I really had to" I smirked. Being a wolf had its ups and downs, this was definately an up. "But I know she's a girl. So drop it"

"How do you know" He questioned leaning up against the door way. "Have you seen her?" Everyones head snapped up interested in what she looked like, and probably if they had a chance with her that is if she was good looking.

"Well no, but I just know okay?"

"Where did you meet again?" Paul, another one of my friends, asked.

I scratched my head, should I even attempt to lie my way out of this one or do I risk being picked on again.

"Through a friend?" I tried. Please, please, please, let this one work, I promise if it works I'll keep my room clean for a month.

I paused for a minute and looked at my room, clothes everywhere, four empty bags of chips, some cups, dvds, shoes, and many many other things scattered everywhere.

Never mind I don't care if they figure it out.

There eyes were glued on me, "Okay, it was on my game but--"

"But nothing" Collin Laughed. "She's probably a geek" everyone nodded in agreement.

Hey, hey, hey now. She was no geek. Just because she played Runescape, and her favorite movies included Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings did not make her geeky. It made her special. There was no arguing with them though so I gave in.

"What did you guys want anyway?" I asked getting irritated with every minute they were in my room.

"Hey now Sethy kins" Jake slung an arm over my shoulder while laughing. "Can't a bunch of friends get together to hang out with out being questioned?"

"HA!" I laughed sarcastically, "Yeah right, now who sent you here!"

"Sam, Sue, Billie, and a few others" Brady said counting each name on his fingers, "But it was Leah who really made us come over"

"Yeah even she's worried, you've been up here a solid, what...two weeks?" Jake said, "Besides the time you've been doing patrols, I mean honestly what have you been doing, I know that stupid game isn't that interesting"

"You know...stuff" I said kicking my feet around looking everywhere but at the group of freakishly large guys sitting in my freakishly small room.

They didn't buy it though, did they ever? I didn't let them get me down for too long. I promised I'd start leaving my room, and that Mickey would be coming tomorrow to visit from Seatle.

As for now it was back to my game, which they rudely inturpted. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them after all, right?

* * *

**Wasn't too bad right? Review. Review. Review. Lemme know what you think!**

**xxx Hope.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter two!**

**It's written in _Mickeys_ point of view.  
**

** Thanks so much for the reviews :) they made me smile. I hope this ones just as good!!**

**xxx  
**

* * *

The room smelled faintly of idiots. I had just woken up but I kept my eyes glued shut, I knew they were all piled in my room I just didn't know _why. _"What do you want?" I groaned from under my pillow lifting it up enough to clarify that my brothers were all infact there. Yup. There they were, all five, goofy grins plastered on there faces.

"Aww Sissy, wakey wakey!" Chad laughed throwing the blanket off of me in one swipe. "Today's your big date with Steven!"

"Seth" I corrected before he could continue. "And its _not_ a date" I gave up, laying in a cold be cover less while listening to Chad of all people was just not my idea of fun. "It's...an outing"

"Whatever floats your boat little sis, either way mom wants us to drive you to see him" Andrew said patting me on the shoulder.

"Why? I'm sixteen!" Just like my mother. She couldn't trust me to drive a few hours away to see a friend of mine.

"You could get hurt that's why" Michael's head popped out of my closet, obviously looking for an outfit for me to wear for the day, that was the plus side of having a gay brother with a good sense of fashion.

"She is sixteen though, I mean I'm fifteen and Mom wants me to tag along too" Ah, Edwin, my kid brother, always there for me just when I needed him. I knew he had always been my favorite. "I just hope I don't scare away this Seth guy with my guns" He said flexing his pathetic excuse for a 'muscle'. Scratch that Michael was still my favorite.

"Okay, okay, out of my room" I followed them out of my room. "I'm getting a shower then we have to go" I heard them laughing. Today was not the day, all its going to take is one prank, just one, and I was going to snap. Please let them be on there best behavior, I dont look good in stripes.

­­­

* * *

I never talk to inanimate objects, just in case they start talking back. Instead I glare and wish bad things upon them, like now when my favorite blue shirt decided the hole for the right arm and head would like the trade places for the day. "Ergh!" I tried to pull it back over my head so I could attempt to untangle myself. Of course it couldn't be that simple, my arm had to slip and hit myself, quite hard I might add, in the face. That was going to leave a mark.

"That's it! I'M DONE!" I scream and heard a bunch of feet running up the steps, throwing my door open as they got to the top.

"What ha-" There faces all twisted, everyone but Michael looked away. He had come over to pull me out of the mess I called a shirt. "You could have _warned_ us Mikayla Anne Ander-SON" Chad said in a disgusted tone, emphasizing the SON in our last name.

"Oh shut up Chad Michael Ander-SON" I said in the same tone. Today was not my day, the stress of meeting Seth was not helping one bit. I think they all realized that by the look on my face once they could actually see me.

"There, not so bad right?" Michael said in his normal peppy tone. He was too upbeat for his own good, I mean the guy practically pissed rainbows and pooped butterfly's. I mumbled under my breath, considering he was the only one to really help me today I wouldn't go out of my way to make his life hell, Chad on the other hand was a different story.

* * *

We all huddled into the car, I never realized how big my brothers were until that moment. My now slightly bruised face, thanks to this morning incident, was pressed against the glass as they all tried to cram into the little vehicle.

"Now where does this guy live again?" Aaron asked me.

"La Push?" I said, hopefully his GPS would get us to the actual destination this time. The last time we used it we were testing it out. Aaron had just bought the evil little contraption and begged us to go somewhere with him, being the sweet, and apparently stupid, sister that I am had been the on who actually got in the car. We set it for the gas station ten minutes from our house and ended up at a hotel forty five minutes away.

An hour into our two hour journey my lovely brother began, "On the road again," Chad sang, the only thing that was keeping me from punching him was Michael who wisely sat between us.

"I just can't wait to get on the road again!" Everyone else, including Michael, started singing. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I pulled out my phone when we got close to, what we believed to be, Seth's place and texted him. Thank god we were right, one more show tune from this boys and I was going to kill them all. I looked out the window, there was a little house surround by a lot of green land. A bunch of extremely large guys stood outside looking bored, except for one guy who looked excited. He was a little smaller then the rest of them but bigger then anyone I knew. I watched him rocking back and forth on his heels.

My brothers hopped out of the car waving, "Which one of you is Seth?" Aaron asked looking around. The excited guy waved his hand with a grin.

"Figures" Chad laughed to Andrew. I began crawling out of the car, this was it, I was finally going to meet him and for once I wouldn't screw this up, after all the first impression is always the strongest, right?

I smiled then my gut turned, falling isn't all that bad until you hit the concrete. I kept my face on the ground for a minute, maybe if I stayed still they wouldn't notice I just wiped out. Seth ran over to me and helped me up. I looked over at my brothers, "Thanks guys" I said in a low sarcastic voice.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, it wasn't til then that I realized he was down right beautiful. I smiled.

"I'm fine." I turned to look at his group of friends, there once bored faces now looked shocked. Some jaws hung open, others just stared, but all of there eyes were wide and on me.

"Hehe.." I laughed nervously. "Hi?" I was always known for my grand entrance.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Good? Please say it's good...**

**.Review.**

**xxHope  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Long time, no talk. I know. I'm SORRY! That's all I can say! I've had ALOT I mean ALOT going on, problems with family, stuff happening with friends and such. BUT here you go, a chapter I pinky promise I'll update very very soon. I hope you like this one, you meet the guys and you find out what she looks like, I hope she fits your standards ha ha. I'll probably describe her more in detail with time but this is her main features :D**

**Oh and I've decided I'm going to dedicate chapters to people, because I love reading the dedications in books...and it looks like fun :P**

**So this one is to you :) you know who you are I love you.  
**

**This is in Embrys P.O.V.  
**

**End of obnoxiously long A/N.  
**

* * *

I would have looked around to see if the rest of the guys were staring at the girl who had just got out of the car, but I knew they were already. How could you not? She was taller then most girls but not quite 'Leah tall' and had long curly blonde hair. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was pale, but not leech pale, however she was more beautiful then any of the blood suckers I had come across. She wasn't to thin and she definitely wasn't fat. She was gorgeous... no, stunning, no beautiful. Hell she was all three wrapped up into one perfect little body and that little body had just fallen on the cold, wet, ground! Why was I still standing there like an idiot? She was probably hurt or wet to say the least! I should be over there doing something, helping her up, anything!

"Well hello there" I heard Paul say and snapped back into reality. The boys packed back up in there car and drove off as he began waltzing up to _my_ angel with a 'I-want-you-and-I'm-real-smooth-at-least-I-think-so' walk. "I'm Paul, and what's your name?"

She laughed a little and held out her hand but Seth interrupted her, I'd get him for that later. "This is Mickey, MY friend, from MY game, which you don't like now can you do us a favor and leave us be?" He said laughing nervously towards the end, I think he knew Paul would pumble him into the ground if he kept up the attitude. "Please" He added.

Next thing you know all the guys take it upon themselves to just walk on up to my girl trying to put the moves on her. What were they thinking? Hello, earth to werewolves shes Embrys imprint and I'm not sharing.

As if she read my mind, Emily came out of the house. "The foods done!" She called and everyone, including Seth, ran inside, leaving Mickey all alone. Now was my chance. At first I tried to do that smooth walk to her like Paul had done, but I looked like I was injured with some odd limp instead of looking smooth. Oh well. Back to the normal walk for now.

Now stay calm Embry, say something smooth, sexy, cool I thought. I flashed her a smile, "Your Embry, whats my name?" I said as cool as possible- Wait. Rewind, _what_ did I just say.

"Well, I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say your names Embry, because mine isn't." She laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm Mickey" I had heard people say my names many times before but none quite the way she did. I melted at the sound of her voice. "Let me guess your going to try some cheesy pick up line like the rest of the guys? Like, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? None of them gave me that one" she giggled.

"No, I won't ask if you fell from heaven, because you are far too good for heaven." I said straight faced, I was serious. God really did take extra time on this one. She smiled, a perfect pearly smile. I could have stood there looking at her, as she looked at me, for the rest of my life and I would have died a happy man, too bad the peace was destroyed by Jake.

"Are you guys gonna give each other googley eyes all day or are you gonna come in and eat? Cause I'm pretty sure" He stopped for a second. "No I'm positive the guys are gonna eat your food if you don't get in here now!" He called out to us then ducked back in the house.

"Lead the way" She said and we began walking in the house.

* * *

Mickey has just finished her plate as Emily brought out something sweet for the guys too eat knowing we were bottomless pits, unlike the girls. Most of the guys grabbed a handful of sweets and headed for the living room, leaving Emily, Quil, Mickey and I alone. Quil grabbed a cookie and broke it into a few pieces, throwing a part into the air trying to catch it in his mouth and failing miserably.

The rest of us in the kitchen laughed as it bounced off his forehead, including my angel. I could pick that laugh out in the middle of a crowd, even though I had only heard it for the first time recently, it was too beautiful to be mixed up with anyone elses.

She gave Quil a smile, and he grinned back. I stole a piece of cookie off of Quil's plate and tried to catch it luckily I actually got it in. He rolled his eyes, "Your just trying to show off for her" he laughed and left to watch TV.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Mickey smirked.

I paused for a moment, I was but how pathetic would that be to just admit it. "You're so out of my league that I don't think that would work, so I'm hoping against all odds that you like me just the way I am." I stopped, it was worth a shot. "I could try to impress you though if that would help." she giggled, shaking her head and stood up.

Well I guess that didn't help. "Do you know where Seth went?" She asked, Seth, Seth, Seth...I heard the name and yet I couldn't place a face. It was like my memory was temporarily erased while I was looking at her. Oh wait, Seth...short guy, shaggy hair, geek, I remember him.

"Uh..." Well that was an intelligent sentence. Bravo Embry, bravo!

"I'm up here Mick!" Seth called walking down there stairs, "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. No, she couldn't be leaving just yet. She just got here!

"Sure"

Quick! Think Embry, keep her here, you can do this, I mean you managed to pass Algebra class you can deffinately keep her here for a few more minutes. "Wanna see my sticker collection?" I blurted out. Oh the horror. Please, please, PLEASE tell me I didn't just tell her about my sticker collection. That just blew over with the pack!

"No Embry I'm sure she doesn't want to see your stickers, including the scratch and sniff ones" Seth said before they left for there walk.

I should tattoo 'Loser' on my forehead.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Reviews? Please&thank you.**

**I'll update soon:) hope you liked it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, okay, I know it's been like what...forever? But alot has been going on with me. My laptop died on me, so I don't have anything I had written which sucks. I'm not the most healthy person on the planet so I've been sick, theres been alot of stuff going on with friends so pleaseeee don't be mad at me for not writing! Anyways heres a chapter I just wrote it, I don't think its too good but I guess it'll do..maybe Ill change it later but for now here ya go. **

**I'll try and write so more I need ideas for it I had alot of them and it was written down but now I dont have that stuff so its like.. idunno. If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Kay this one starts in Embrys point of view.**

* * *

Ever get that feeling someones watching you? Me too. Ever get that feeling that a group of people are watching you as if your a ticking bomb ready to explode in the middle of there kitchen? Didn't think so. Luckily I'm here to tell you it's an uncomfortable feeling. I'd been sitting where Mickey had left me, debating with myself whether or not to stay here or leave and all my friends could do was watch and make fun of me for not realizing the faces I make when I'm thinking.

"Will you stop cracking your knuckles already, you sound like you're made of bubblewrap!" Jacob had been cracking his fingers slowly, one by one, by number seven I had snapped. I got up and left the house just barely hearing the 'Who pissed in his cornflakes?' from him.

**Seths P.O.V**

"Aw so you spent the night staring up at the stars together? How cute! I wish my dates were more like you" Mickey said as we sat down on a rock by the ocean on first beach. I rolled my eyes.

"....We were at the planetarium." Yep, way to pop her bubble Seth, just as she starts to think your the romantic ladies man you ruin it for yourself. At least I can say I was being honest.

"Well, its still sweet" She laughed. For the past five minutes we had been playing twenty questions, why? Who knows considering we know enough about each other already. I could hear foot steps from behind us and took the oppurtunity to see who it was when Mickey turned to watch the waves. Thats when I spied him.

"Uh...I'll be right back" I said, she nodded keeping her eyes on the water as I ran up to Embry. "Dude, way to stalk us."

"Stalk? Thats pretty harsh, I hope you know I just happened to come out here to get sea shells for Claire to paint tonight"

"Right, says the guy who wouldn't share the last fudge pop with her" I rolled my eyes. I knew why he was down here, I'm just shocked why the others weren't. "You might think shes hot but like I said before, thats my friend... the _geek_ you made fun of, remember?"

I watched him tense up. I finally meet the pretty girl everyone wants, and they want to steal her from me. Typical. Wait, steal her? I wasn't even with her, not that I'd mind if I was but still. Where the hell did these feelings come from?!

"Well, I didn't know her then" Was all he said.

"And you never will" And with that I went to turn away just to be pulled back. Great I'm going to ruin all chances of being with her, possibly phase- disturbing her young mind for life, which will likely place her in a padded room, hugging herself while talking about men that transform into giant wolves. Yep that 'bout sums it up. "Look, I like her and I've known her way longer, you can't just waltz over here thinking you can sweep her off her feet just like that!"

"Waltz? Sweep her off her feet?" Embry laughed releasing my arm. "What year were you born in Seth?" I rolled my eyes, great. I knew I was spending to much time with the Cullens, I was begining to sound like an old man.

"And incase you haven't realized you aren't the only one who likes her" He said pointing to where Mickey sat. I turned around and looked as her hair was blowing, her arms stretched behind her holding her up. She was beautiful. I looked back at the moron in front of me. He wasn't going to give up, was he?

"This is my friend, isn't there some kind of guys code saying I get first dibs or something? Honestly, have you no conscience!" I finished saying in a dramatic tone hoping to hit a soft spot, really all I think it did was make him mentally laugh because the grandpa in me was coming out.

"Of course I do! It's in a little silver box at the back of my closet screaming, "Let me out, let me out! You're making bad choices!" He smiled, patting me on the shoulder and walking over to the rock I was happily sitting on just a minute ago.

"This means war." I mummbled kicking a shell as I made my way back to them.

* * *

**Could you review and tell me where you think I should go with this story pleaseee. **

**-Hope xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well heres the next chapter.**

**Incase anyone is still reading, I got really wrapped up in life. No excuse but still...I did and I'm sorry. I hope you like it anyway.**

**:)**

* * *

Mickey had spent the day with me, and by me I mean my obniouxious pack. And by day I mean until just after dinner when her brothers picked her up, mummbling something about how happy her mom would be that she was alive and in one piece. Sheesh, what'd she think we were a pack of wolves? Oh, wait. Nevermind.

The clown car of teenagers drove off with her, her little hand sticking out of the window waving until i could no longer see her. I stood smiling, waving back until they were out of site. My grin was replaced with a glare as I spun on my heel and looked at the guys.

"What?" Jake laughed it off, as if he knew what was coming. I looked each one of them in the eyes, they should be ashamed. Making fun of her the way they did, then kissing up as if none of it had happened once they saw her.

"AND YOU!" I screamed pointing at Embry. "Emmmmbry, Embry, Embry..." I walked up to him slapping a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Will never see her again" There it was. I said it and I meant it damnit. I'm not letting some pig hit on my girl. Wait...my girl? Mental note: Never say that outloud, especially in front of her.

"WHAT?" He had the nerve to scream at me, throwing his hands in the air causing mine to fall back to my side. Next thing I know I'm seeing stars.

**Jake's POV**

Embry started to shake and boom! Two seconds later he was a wolf. That was a record for him. Shaking my head I pushed Seth out of the way, what was I? Daddy? "Damn Seth do you want to die?" I called out to the pathetic little excuse for a wolf behind me. "HE'S GONNA EAT YOU YOU KNOW!" I said stepping back as they charged at each other. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily and Sam coming out of the house, shaking there heads. Emily just rolled her eyes, she had seen enough of this to find it normal but Sam, being Sam had to get pissed each time we fought each other, cause of something about brotherhood and getting along... "JACOB!" He called motioning to the guys as if they were puppys rough housing on his front lawn.

I ran up on the porch. "I don't know what's going on.. there nuts" Thats when I spotted the turkey in Emilys arms. "Uh..?" "I was going to ask Seth to bring this to his mom, she said she'd make it for tomorrows bonfire so I don't have to but.." Her eyes were back on the guys.

There was a loud howl as Embry got a hold of Seths shoulder and tore a good chunk off. At this rate they'd kill each other. Seth clawed at Embry's face, breaking the skin. That was my cue to break it up. Super Jake to the rescue.

"Hand me that frozen turkey, I'm ending this now." I said to Emily, keeping my eye on the two idiots I called friends. I turned back when I got no response as if my plan should have been obvious. I picked up the bird and in one fast motion it chucked it at Embrys head as he got his mouth on Seths neck. Score one for Jake.

Emily's mouth hung open. "That was gonna be dinner! Why'd you throw it?" she said looking from me to them and back to me."I didn't throw it." I defended myself. "I dropped it..." I mumbled."Sideways" I gave her a smile, knowing I'd be off the hook for breaking up the fight.

**Seths POV**

Everyone was huddled in a circle inside the Uley house. Sam paced, hands behind his back, infront of us. "What on earth was that?" He said turned to me then to Embry. "Were a pack, do I need to remind you what that means?" No one made a sound. "Well?" His voice got a little louder as I shifted in my seat angry.

"It was his fault..." I mummbled, Sam snapped his head in my direction. "Well it was!" Wow, hold on there tiger this is Sam. Alpha. The big cheese. I settled back into my chair nervously. "I brought my friend here to hang out with me, you know the one they all made fun of...then he sees her, thinks shes hot, and bing bang boom he steals her away!"

"Steal her away? What would she want with you?" Embry shouted, hopping out of his chair only to be shoved down again by Paul. I smirked, Pauls eyes caught mine as if to say shut up. "He knows what happened he just won't admit to it"

"Then inform us oh enlightened one!" Jacob said rolling his eyes at me.

"I imprinted" My heart sunk. I hated imprinting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embrys POV**

Emily rushed over to me, pulling me into the strongest hug possible. "Congrats!" She laughed. Paul slapped my on the shoulder with a smile, everyone seemed to be happy but one person. Seth. Why he couldn't just be happy for me is beyond me. It's not like it was my fault I imprinted on her, besides they weren't even together.

Sam directed his attention back to Seth, everyone waiting for something to be said. "Well?" He said looking at Seth, who just stared at him. "Your suppose to be happy for your brother, he'd be happy for you"

"Sam, he didn't even want to meet her! None of them did! They made fun of her for how long?" He looked at Emily, his eyes were pleading for help. She bit her lip, she never did like being put in situations like this. Poor Emily.

"Well, he is sorta right..." She mummbled shuffling slowly into the kitchen as if she was a kameleon and could blend into the wallpaper.

Well as far as I'm concerned Seth was being a pissy brat. He needed to get over it. Mickey was mine now and he had no say in it. I folded my arms and glared at him waiting for Sam to continue yelling at him.

"And you need to be nicer to Seth, that was his friend and his day to hangout with her and you made that impossible for him" Sam said raising his voice a little. You'd think me being a werewolf and all I wouldn't be frightened easily, but Sam scared the shit out of me on a daily basis. He was definitely an alpha.

I rolled my eyes hoping he didn't see. Seth started a staring competition with me. Everyone watched until I finally blinked. Damn.

Seth laughed at looked away. You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war.

**Seths POV**

You might be thinking, well gee whiz Seth let your buddy be happy, but let me correct you. One, he is no longer a buddy of mine, he is the enemy and two, he took my girl damnit. How was this fair? Sam was suppose to be a leader and he's leadin' us the wrong way!

I raised my hand, Paul rolled his eyes. "Your not in school you know dumbass." Oh yeah.

"Sam I think we should just let her decide. We can't force her to like anyone, me or him" I said smirking. He scratched his head and thought it over. Sucess!

"It couldn't hurt" He said looking between me and Embry, who sat mouth open as if he was just hit in the stomach.

"What are you catching flys?" I laughed nervously as Sam shot a glare at me. The pack parted and left us alone. Hey guys he almost killed me like ten minutes ago and your leaving me alone with him? What happened to brother hood and all that?

"Fine, if that's the way you want it what's her email address" He said simply. Yeah, your right I'm just gonna hand over the one think that puts me in the lead. "Well?"

"Its, " I said smiling before I left. If that's the way you want to play, game on.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short, was it okay? I hope so. Check out my new story Catch Me I'm Falling! :) **

**Review review review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seths POV**

I woke up early the next day, if I was going to win my girl over I had to start soon. I turned over in my bed, ready to get online and talk to Mickey and there stood the biggest idiot I've ever met.

"Embry, what the hell are you doing with my computer?" I asked, it was to early to scream. He jumped, ha. Good I hope I scared you, you little weasel. Whatever he was doing with my computer, he clearly wasn't getting very far. The log in screen was up, I was suddenly extremely thankful for Leah. She was the one who told me to put a password on it so no one could get on it but me. "Well?" He stepped back from the computer, looking angry.

"This isn't fair Seth and you know it" He said glaring, "I have the right to message her like you, she's my imprint not yours" He was smirking by this point. I wanted to smack the look right off his face. He broke into my room, and attempted to get onto my computer with out me even knowing. Like I was seriously going to help him?

"Well, since you love her so much why don't you figure out a way to contact her yourself" I smiled. "Oh...but wait, she is a geek after all I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste your time" He started to shake, oh hell no he was not going to phase in my room. It was way to small for either of us to really phase anyway.

"Did you tell her I said that?" He mummbled in a low, almost hurt voice. I knew it would kill him, had I told her. Too bad I didn't. I shook my head, I could see him instantly relax in seconds. He stood there watching me, man was this awkward. "Why can't you just let me and her be together?" Seriously? What kind of question is that?

"Damn Embry, your a bigger idiot then I thought!" Usually I wasn't mean to people, I was known as the nice guy in the pack. I didn't let too much get me down but this whole situation pissed me off, there was no way I could hide it from anyone. "I've known this girl a while, shes been my friend! She gets me and she likes me and just because of some werewolf freaky shit you think you can get in between that" I felt a little better once I finished, at least he knew where I was coming from.

"Yeah well it's not like a chose this Seth! I didn't choose any of this, I don't want to be a wolf! I'd like a choice in who I love but guess what I don't have that option!" He yelled, Leah busted through the door looking at Embry like he had a second head. Before she could say anything he started again, "And guess what I love her whether you like it or not, we are MEANT to be together you two aren't so you can try all you want but theres no way you'll be good for her" And with that he left, pushing Leah aside to get out of the room.

I was mad, shaking mad. I could feel the heat rise in me as the words ran through my mind over and over again. Sadly, I knew he was right there wasn't anything I could do to make her love me the way she'd love him but that didn't change my feelings for her. If she didn't know about all this she couldn't love him, which would mean she would love me.

"Calm down big boy" Leah laughed, slinging her arm around me and rubbing one of my shoulders. I knew Leah had her fair share of heartbreak so she didn't want to see me go through the same. Why wasn't she stopping me or telling me how horrible Mickey would be for me?

"It's not funny" I mummbled, pushing her arm off of me. I sighed, how was any of this imprinting business fair? It ruined relationships with so many people if it happened the wrong way- like it was now. I looked up at my big sister and saw someone I had never seen before. Someone who, although usually mean to people and never fully healed because of one guy, was strong.

"How'd you do it Lee" I asked. Her eyebrows came together, she knew exactly what I was on about.

"I don't know, I'm still not over it you know that" I was happy for once she wasn't being mean about this subject, even though it was a touchy one. "Most of me is mad that he left me, and mad that my cousin would do that to me but a part of me is happy he's happy" Huh, that's something I didn't know.

"Go talk to her, just..don't put all your heart into it.." She whispered and left me alone.

I really did love my sister, mean or not.

I signed online, Mickey wasn't on yet I still had time to send her an email before she woke up. If I beat Embry to it, maybe I'd still have a shot.

Mick,  
Mickey,  
Mikalya Anne,

I restarted the email more times than I can count. At this rate she would be online before I got her name down.

_Mickey,_

_I had a great time when you came over, I hope you did too! I know this is really random but I have to tell you someth_ing

My heart was racing at this point, my palms were getting sweaty just thinking about it. Gross.

_I don't know if you feel the same, but I really like you. You know...like you as more than a friend. Would you wanna go out sometime? Maybe a movie or dinner?_

_Email back soon!_

_- Seth_

I clicked send and let out a sigh of relief. Now all I could do was wait for her to sign on, so that's exactly what I did._  
_

* * *

.

* * *

It was only thirty minutes later, I saw her email address pop up on my contacts list. My heart was pouding out of my chest, it was weird I was never this nervous whenever I'd see her come online. It took her a few minutes to message me, I guessed it had something to do with her reading my email.

**PrincessMick03: **_Hey Seth! Got your email (:_  
**Wolfboy245: **_Hey Mick_

I was way to nervous to type anything else.

**PrincessMick03: **_A movie sounds great! When and where?_  
**Wolfboy245: **_Really? You sure? Awesome! Uh..how bout I meet you in Port Angeles on friday at..six?_  
**PrincessMick03: **_Okay that's fine with me_  
**PrincessMick03:**_ (:_

* * *

.

* * *

We spent at least two hours like this, just talking and having a good time. She might not have been my girlfriend just yet, but we were going on a date which was more than Embry had. We finally signed off, both having things to take care of but promising to talk later tonight.

I left my place, heading to the Uleys. It was the normal hang out area for the pack, Emily made food, it was big enough for all of us to hang out comfortably and it felt like a second home to each of us. I walked inside, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV. Embry caught my eyes as I gave him a smirk.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, he sounded pissed off. I guess his little hunt for Mickeys email had ruined his day. Serves him right.

"Nothin' really" I said with a shrugged, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. "Got a date on friday" I said as if it were nothing special, although it was extremely special. Embrys face lit up, I guess he thought I was going out with another girl. Again I say, what an idiot.

"With who?" Paul said smiling. He never usually smiled, unless it had something to do with dating or women.

"Yeah who?" Embry said, his bad mood replaced with a good one. Well, sorry to pop your little happy bubble but your imprint.

"Mickey, were going to a movie" His face fell, Paul backed up as if he knew what was going to happen. I stood up waiting for it. Embry began to shake.

"Outside now!" Screamed Sam, he was very protective over Emily especially since what he did to her. He made sure there was no way for her to get anymore matching scars.

Embry pushed me as he ran outside, cleary ready to fight me. Well it was worth it, she was worth it.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, for a sneak peek you can check out my other story. Mickeys in it a little bit, and the love triangle is explained a little more.**

**Thanks for reading guys and thanks for my reviews!  
**

**Review review review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was screaming at us as Embry pinned me down, and bit my shoulder. I howled in pain, but I was ready to keep going. "Phase back now!" He yelled, using his alpha voice. We moved away from each other, and changed back. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" He said, stepping between us. Neither of us spoke, we just glared at each other, trying to push past Sam. "Enough! Now I want an explaination"

"Seth started it!"

"No I didn't he did!" He shot us a glare.

"Seth is trying to date Mickey"

"Actually I'm succeeding" Embry leaped for me again, only to be pushed back.

"He's taking Mickey out on a date this friday"

"Seth, when I said it couldn't hurt to let her decide I expected you to be the bigger man, ya know? Let Embry have HIS imprint" I rolled my eyes, he should know by now not to say things only to expect the oposite. "I'm not expecting you to break the date, but you both need to work this out. I won't have fighting in my house with my wife there" He said getting angry. I felt guilty for a moment, Emily was my cousin and I loved her. I didn't want to scar her even more.

"Mickey doesn't know about were wolves, vampires or imprinting, I don't understand why I can't see what will happen between us" I started, "She likes me too, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes, if it's 'meant to be'" I used air quotes, "Then it'll happen but she doesn't even know him" Embry let out a loud, angry huff. He knew I was right and so did Sam. "She'll date him if and when she's ready...until then I like her and I want to date her"

"Yes, and what happens when her heart is broken? What happens when she's like Leah?" Sam asked, he was pissed off. I could see him shake, imprint or not he loved my sister even to this day. I knew he did, I could read his thoughts. He hated the thought of hurting her.

"She's his imprint, if anyone gets hurt it'll be me and I'm willing to deal with that" Everyone was silent.

"He does have a point, if it ends, it'll be on her terms and if this is what she wants as an imprint you should be willing to give that to her Embry" Sam nodded. Success!

**Embrys POV**

I was ticked off to say the least. I was debating with myself mentally, both of them as much as I hated to admit it were right. If Mickey wanted this, then I'd be more than happy to let it go but it still hurt. I liked her being happy, I never wanted to hurt her but I wanted her to be happy with me not with him. I ran off into the woods once our little discussion was over, ready to phase at any moment.

I could hear Jacob, he was thinking about her again. He tried his best to hide it whenever he was on patrol but it was hard to let something like that go, so he slipped up from time to time. I could see her in his thoughts, everything playing over and over again like a movie. It hurt me to watch it and I wasn't even in love with her. It was like he didn't know I was there, he kept going over everything like he was alone but I knew he could hear me. One second I was watching Jake kiss Bella, then next he was gone. It wasn't like a 'he phased back' gone, it was just poof- and he was gone. I panicked, I didn't know what happened, if he was hurt or some leech got him.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to Sam, phasing back before leaving the woods. "SAM!" I screamed, everyone rushed out of the door looking worried. "Jacob's gone!" I said. His eyes were huge, everyone looked at me with the same confused look on there faces. Emily came running out, wiping her hands with a wash cloth.

"Jacobs gone? What do you mean?" I explained everything I saw, then his disapearance. Sam shook his head, clearly upset. Everyone looked worried. We knew he was upset, and understood why he would be but we didn't see this coming.

**Seths POV**

Jacob was my hero, the guy I looked up to, and most importantly my friend. My stomach twisted when I got the news. How could this have happened? I pushed the thoughts away as I got ready for my date with Mickey. Time flew by and it was already Friday. My hands were shaking as I tried to button my shirt. "How's it goin'" Leah said, poking her head into my room. I shrugged.  
"I don't know I'm nervous" She laughed, letting herself in and helped me button the rest of my top. She brushed the wrinkles off of my shoulder.

"Don't be, you'll be just fine I promised" I liked this Leah, this Leah was a lot like the old Leah I knew and loved. I knew she was only like this for a little while though, every now and then she would be nice. Not your average nice, but bearable which made me happy. I smiled, and gave her the biggest hug I had given her a while.

"Thanks sis"

* * *

.

* * *

I was standing outside of the movie theater, pacing back and forth out of nervousness. I looked up and saw Mickey heading for me with a grin. She looked beautiful; She had dark jeans on, with a blue and white tan top on. She ran as soon as she saw me looking at her. I picked her up, and spun her, holding her tight. "Hello" I laughed, setting her back down.

"Hi! I missed you" She giggled, taking my large hand in hers. I already bought the tickets, some scary movie recomended by Jake. I thought about him, where he was, what he was doing for a moment but shook them from my mind. Tonight was going to be fun if it killed me. We took our seats in the back of the movie theater, the lights went out, the movie started, Mickey snuggled into her chair. I watched her from the corner of my eye with a smile. Slowly I reached over, trying to put my arm around her. She caught me half way through and leaned her head on my chest. I smiled gratefully.

* * *

.

* * *

I got home from my date at ten, with a grin on my face. I was on cloud nine, nothing could break me at this point. Everything was perfect, I even got a kiss at the end of the night. I walked into my house, Charlie, Bellas dad was standing by the door putting his coat on. "Hey Charlie" I smiled.

"Hey Seth"

"Oh good your here" My mom smiled nervously at me. "We thought we'd tell you later, but I guess now is the best time to do it" I was confused, looked around the room Leah was sitting in dads favorite chair crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears flowed freely down her face.

"Charlie and I are engaged."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

* * *

**Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! I loved them!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry if its sucky I'm kind of tired haha. I'll upload a new chapter soon!**

**Review please!**


End file.
